My one and only chance!
by love me like a rose
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's a one shot, contestshipping. May meets Drew again, what will happen now?


**This is my first FanFic slash one-shot so don't be too harsh on me. It might be really rubbish but I'll try my best. This is for all contestshippers. Hope you like!**

* * *

**My one and only chance!**

**Mays POV**  
Here I am, at the cafe on the street corner. I'm waiting for my friend Misty. She is late. Almost _two hours_ later. How is it, the one time I'm early, she's late. It's just perfect. This is just what I want. To be waiting, at a café, on my own. I am so bored and feeling like a loner. I'm n my awful substitute phone. It's absolutely horrid and completely slow. I preferred my old phone. It was way better. May it rest in peace. I accidently dropped mine down a well a few days ago, while making a wish. Anyway, I got this one from my dad, and I will have to stay with it for the next month, until I can get my new hone. So here I am, playing the age old snake and waiting for a certain redhead to walk through the door that stands across the room. I got us a table next to the window, in the corner. We talk about stuff we don't want anybody to find out. They are really deep secrets. The kind of stuff we can just about admit to ourselves. Yeah, I guess talking in a public place isn't the best idea then but what am I meant to do. There is nowhere else. I share my apartment with a really annoying roommate. Her name is Sandra and she like to make my life a living hell, but she pays rent so I can't do anything about it. We can't go to Misty's house either as her sisters are there too. So we settled for this cafe, which brings me back to, she's _**TWO HOURS**_ late!

I groan as I die on snake. In big bold letters, the words game over flashes on my screen. They door opens and I hear a bell, but don't look. After being disappointed so many times, I don't want to. If it's Misty she will walk over.  
"Hey May, how you doing?" a voice says from behind me. I know it's not Misty, It's a guy. I turn to see a guy, the same age as me, with grassy green hair and emerald eyes.  
"I'm alright Drew, how are you?" I say smiling back. He flicks his hair as smirks. How I hate that. He is so arrogant!  
"Perfect, as always" he looks me up and down then says "I see you have changed your look. That's good, your old outfit was terrible." I glare at him. Ok, my fashion sense wasn't that good but he doesn't have to be so rude about it. I have changed what I wear. At this moment, I am wearing a short turquoise skirt, a white strap top and my hair is down, parted slightly to the right.  
"I see you haven't!" I retaliate. He actually hasn't. he is still wearing the same old clothes and, from what I have seen so far, his personality hasn't changed either. "What are you doing here Drew?"  
"Getting a coffee"  
"No, I mean here in cerulean city."  
"Oh, I as just passing through"  
"Oh, ok" I sound a bit disappointed. If I'm truthful, I kind of am. I wanted him to say that he was here because of me but he would never say that. "Well, I totally got stood up so I'm leaving." I say as I stand up to leave. As I go my eyes connect with his. It's amazing. I feel like I can see into his soul through his eyes.  
"Oh, so you're on a date" he says, looking kind of sad. I wonder why, it's not like he likes me, right?  
"Um, no. I was waiting for Misty. You remember her. You met her at last year's grand festival, in Johto, after Ash left."  
"Oh, yeah!" He smiles, as if in relief. "Um… May" He inches closer to me. I don't know why but my heart starts pounding. No, actual I do know, but I would never tell him.  
"Yeah Drew. Is something wrong?" our faces are really close now. There is barely any space between them. I want to move away but my mind won't let me.  
"No, everything is perfectly fine." He leans in a little closer until his lips meet mine. Our kiss deepens as my face heats up. All I can see is fireworks and it feels like I'm on fire.

Soon, we part, my face flushed with a bright blush, the same as him. "I love you May" he whispers in my ear. Suddenly, his face goes bright red. "Um, I'll be leaving now" before he goes I call out after him.  
"Hey Drew!" I run up to him, give him a quick kiss on his cheek, then whisper into his ear "I love you too, Drew" and with that, he left out the door. As if fait had decided it, Misty enters seconds after. She sees me and walks over with confusion on her face.  
"Hey May. Are you ok, you look a bit flustered."  
"Yeah. I'm great. Just a little…" Misty lifts her eyebrow "…Nothing. Never mind"

After a whole day with Misty, I go to my apartment. They day started out great and ended great. There is just one thing on my mind. Why did Drew kiss me? It's not that I didn't like it, it's just something on my mind. Get out my phone and decide to text him.  
_To Drew  
Hey, it was great seeing you today. I just wondered, why did you kiss me?  
From May xxx_  
I send the massage and about a minute later he replies back  
_To May  
let's just say it was my one and only chance  
From Drew  
P.S did I mention I love you. _  
A big smile appears on my face as I read it. I decide to reply.  
_To Drew  
Yes, you did mention that. And, by the way, I love you too.  
From May  
_I put my phone on my night stand and jump into my bed.

* * *

**Ok, I know, it was horrible. Sorry the characters were a bit ooc (out of character). I tried my best but their personalities didn't fit well with the story.**


End file.
